leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Poro
: Not to be confused with Poros are the mysterious, magical, and most-loved creatures originating from the Howling Abyss.The Origin of Poros Lore Poros are the mysterious, magical, and most-loved creatures originating from the Howling Abyss. Poros are equal parts truth, valor, and innocence. The colour of their fur is described as “very light blue, like Freljordian snow” (Pantone P 121-3 U). They have a heart-shaped underbelly because they’re made of love. A poro’s horns perk up when it’s excited and droop down when it’s scared. Poros paddle through deep snow with their front paws. Some believe that poros are indestructible—though at one point we animated poros to keel over and twitch if they ran into the Abyss’ fountains. Poros stick their tongue out because they are incredibly warm. This is why they can survive the harsh cold environment of the Howling Abyss. are frosted with Freljordian ice crystals and are a favourite treat of this creature. The leader of the Poros is known as the . Due to recent heroic deeds, is a friend to the poros. claims that the intelligence of people drops in the presence of these creatures. A group of poros is known as a fluft. Group of Poro For many weary inhabitants of the Freljord, the biggest desire is retiring to greener pastures and becoming a poro herder. Skins The following Summoner Icons will modify your Poro's appearance during selected events, such as Legend of the Poro King. Astronaut Poro profileicon.png Baron Poro profileicon.png Battlecast Poro profileicon.png Dark Star Poro profileicon.png Dragonslayer Poro profileicon.png Gentleman Poro profileicon.png Poro on Fire profileicon.png PROJECT Poro profileicon.png Reindeer Poro profileicon.png Shadow Isles Poro profileicon.png Star Guardian Poro profileicon.png Trivia General= * Poro was designed by RiotOtown, RiotEarp, and RiotCaptainLx. * In Finnish, Poro means , from *počaw;http://www.uralonet.nytud.hu/eintrag.cgi?id_eintrag=780 ** The Uralic noun itself is borrowed from *paču''Holopainen, S. ''Substitutions of Indo-Iranian affricates & sibilants in Uralic < *pek-'' "livestock, wealth" (> Sanskrit पशु ''páśu, Latin pecus, & English fee). * Playing as , when feeding a Poros with a , they will sprout mustaches (different colored depending on the Braum skin used at the time). * Previously, you could kill them by herding them into the spawn.How to kill a Poro: League of Legends (Howling Abyss) Now they get fired on by the Nexus Obelisk and run away.PBE: Poros now run after being hit by a fountain laser. ** You could also have killed them with the passive of .Old anecdotal forum post. * Poros received two Visual Updates before Snowdown Showdown 2016 on 11/2311/23 PBE UPDATE and 11/3011/30 PBE UPDATE. * Poros celebrate the Masquerade and Snowdown Showdown. * A group of Poros is called a fluft.An email to Riot games with the question "What is a group of Poros called?" yields awesome results. * Poros allegedly enjoy mocking and toying with the people that enter the bridge.Not so cute after all * Poros are tasty but ingesting them results in a poro bursting out of the body Alien-style, "Or so the story goes". ASK RIOT MOVIE? HONOR OPPONENTS? URF? * Feeding Poros will make them grow up to times their size, before reaching the Porosplosion. ** Over 14000 standard Poros / 2600 fed Poros can fit in the Howling Abyss map.Ask Riot K/DA Evelynn and Poros |-| Development= The Origins of Poros By Riot Preeti "While wrapping up the Howling Abyss, the entire team was on the lookout for something to balance out the Abyss' cold, serious atmosphere. Unlike our other maps, the Howling Abyss had a very structural, linear cadence--it was literally a bridge without any fantasy elements, which didn't feel very League. To counter this, the whole team brainstormed about cute and fun things we could add that would remain true to League and not take away from the map's epicness. It was sort of tricky because whatever we added had to be noticeable without being too distracting--we didn't want players confusing our little critter for a minion or monster they should kill! We wanted to create something furry that looked like it could survive through harsh weather, so RiotEarp looked to mountain goats, reindeer, and polar bears for inspiration. He sketched the initial poro concept art based on a cuter version of all of those things and we ran with it! Howling Abyss is the coldest and harshest place in all of Runeterra, so you can think of poros as the manifestation of whatever warmth, happiness, and love that still exists. After RiotOtown modeled and textured the very first poro, he and RiotCaptainLx decided to add a super huge tongue because the little guy reminded them of a puppy. Then, during the animation phase, RiotCaptainLx took it a step further and had the poro lick its whole face in one shot! With the tongue mechanic in place, he also animated the poro to run around panting with its tongue hanging out. We totally agreed that poros should pant just like that--they radiate with love, so they're extremely hot despite the Abyss' bone-chilling temperatures"! |-| Skin Parodies= Porofolia These splashes and icons were made specifically to celebrate the 2015 and 2016 Masquerade events celebrated on the Latin American and Brazilian servers. The link to the Porofolia sites can be accessed from here and here. Aatrox Poro.jpg|Aatrox Poro Ahri Poro.jpg|Ahri Poro Amumu Poro.jpg|Amumu Poro Anivia Poro.jpg|Anivia Poro Annie Poro.jpg|Annie Poro Ashe Poro.jpg|Ashe Poro Azir Jax Lissandra Poro.jpg|Azir, Jax, and Lissandra Poros Blitzcrank Poro.jpg|Blitzcrank Poro Braum Poro.jpg|Braum Poro Caitlyn Poro.jpg|Caitlyn Poro Corki Poro.jpg|Corki Poro Darius Poro.jpg|Darius Poro Definitely Not Blitzcrank Poro.jpg|Definitely Not Blitzcrank Poro Dr. Mundo Poro.jpg|Dr. Mundo Poro Draven Poro.jpg|Draven Poro Ekko Poro.jpg|Ekko Poro Ezreal Poro.jpg|Ezreal Poro Fat Poro.jpg|Fat Poro Fiddlesticks Poro.jpg|Fiddlesticks Poro Gangplank Poro.jpg|Gangplank Poro Garen Poro.jpg|Garen Poro Gnar Poro.jpg|Gnar Poro Gragas Poro.jpg|Gragas Poro Graves Poro.jpg|Graves Poro Heimerdinger Poro.jpg|Heimerdinger Poro Janna Poro.jpg|Janna Poro Jarvan IV Poro.jpg|Jarvan IV Poro Jinx Poro.jpg|Jinx Poro Karthus Poro.jpg|Karthus Poro Kalista Poro.jpg|Kalista Poro Kennen Poro.jpg|Kennen Poro Kindred Poro.jpg|Kindred Poro Lee Sin Poro.jpg|Lee Sin Poro Leona Poro.jpg|Leona Poro Lucian Poro.jpg|Lucian Poro Lulu Poro.jpg|Lulu Poro Lux Poro.jpg|Lux Poro Malphite Poro.jpg|Malphite Poro Malzahar Poro.jpg|Malzahar Poro Master Yi Poro.jpg|Master Yi Poro Miss Fortune Poro.jpg|Miss Fortune Poro Mordekaiser Poro.jpg|Mordekaiser Poro Morgana Poro.jpg|Morgana Poro Nami Poro.jpg|Nami Poro Nasus Poro.jpg|Nasus Poro Nautilus Poro.jpg|Nautilus Poro Nidalee Poro.jpg|Nidalee Poro Nunu Poro.jpg|Nunu Poro Olaf Poro.jpg|Olaf Poro Rammus Poro.jpg|Rammus Poro Renekton Poro.jpg|Renekton Poro Rengar Poro.jpg|Rengar Poro Riven Poro.jpg|Riven Poro Rumble Poro.jpg|Rumble Poro Ryze Poro.jpg|Ryze Poro Sejuani Poro.jpg|Sejuani Poro Shaco Poro.jpg|Shaco Poro Shen Poro.jpg|Shen Poro Skarner Poro.jpg|Skarner Poro Sona Poro.jpg|Sona Poro Soraka Poro.jpg|Soraka Poro Syndra Poro.jpg|Syndra Poro Tahm Kench Poro.jpg|Tahm Kench Poro Taric Poro.jpg|Taric Poro Teemo Poro.jpg|Teemo Poro Thresh Poro.jpg|Thresh Poro Tristana Poro.jpg|Tristana Poro Tryndamere Poro.jpg|Tryndamere Poro Twisted Fate Poro.jpg|Twisted Fate Poro Urf Poro.jpg|Urf Poro Vayne Poro.jpg|Vayne Poro Veigar Poro.jpg|Veigar Poro Velkoz Poro.jpg|Velkoz Poro Vi Poro.jpg|Vi Poro Viktor Poro.jpg|Viktor Poro Vladimir Poro.jpg|Vladimir Poro Volibear Poro.jpg|Volibear Poro Wukong Poro.jpg|Wukong Poro Xin Zhao Poro.jpg|Xin Zhao Poro Yasuo Poro.jpg|Yasuo Poro Zed Poro.jpg|Zed Poro Ziggs Poro.jpg|Ziggs Poro These Icons were made specifically to celebrate the Masquerade event of 2015, an event celebrated on the Latin American and Brazilian servers. These Icons are available to download via this link. Aatrox Poro Icon.jpg Ahri Poro Icon.png Amumu Poro Icon.png Anivia Poro Icon.jpg Annie Poro Icon.png Ashe Poro Icon.png Azir Poro Icon.jpg Blitzcrank Poro Icon.png Braum Poro Icon.jpg Caitlyn Poro Icon.png Corki Poro Icon.png Darius Poro Icon.png Definetly Not Blitzcrank Poro Icon.png Dr. Mundo Poro Icon.png Draven Poro Icon.png Ekko Poro Icon.jpg Ezreal Poro Icon.png Fat Poro Icon.png Fiddlesticks Poro Icon.jpg Gangplank Poro Icon.png Garen Poro Icon.jpg Gnar Poro Icon.jpg Gragas Poro Icon.png Graves Poro Icon.png Heimerdinger Poro Icon.png Janna Poro Icon.png Jarvan IV Poro Icon.png Jax Poro Icon.jpg Jinx Poro Icon.png Kalista Poro Icon.jpg Karthus Poro Icon.png Kennen Poro Icon.jpg Kindred Poro Icon.jpg Lee Sin Poro Icon.png Leona Poro Icon.png Lissandra Poro Icon.jpg Lucian Poro Icon.png Lulu Poro Icon.png Lux Poro Icon.png Malphite Poro Icon.png Malzahar Poro Icon.jpg Master Yi Poro Icon.png Miss Fortune Poro Icon.png Mordekaiser Poro Icon.png Morgana Poro Icon.png Nami Poro Icon.png Nasus Poro Icon.png Nautilus Poro Icon.jpg Nidalee Poro Icon.png Nunu Poro Icon.png Olaf Poro Icon.jpg Rammus Poro Icon.png Renekton Poro Icon.png Rengar Poro Icon.png Riven Poro Icon.png Rumble Poro Icon.png Ryze Poro Icon.png Sejuani Poro Icon.png Shaco Poro Icon.png Shen Poro Icon.jpg Skarner Poro Icon.png Sona Poro Icon.png Soraka Poro Icon.png Syndra Poro Icon.jpg Tahm Kench Poro Icon.jpg Taric Poro Icon.png Teemo Poro Icon.png Thresh Poro Icon.png Tristana Poro Icon.jpg Tryndamere Poro Icon.png Twisted Fate Poro Icon.png Urf Poro Icon.png Vayne Poro Icon.jpg Veigar Poro Icon.jpg Velkoz Poro Icon.png Vi Poro Icon.png Viktor Poro Icon.jpg Vladimir Poro Icon.png Volibear Poro Icon.png Wukong Poro Icon.jpg Xin Zhao Poro Icon.png Yasuo Poro Icon.png Zed Poro Icon.png Ziggs Poro Icon.png |-|Cameo Appearances= Sivir SnowstormSkin.jpg|Poros in the Snowstorm Sivir splash art (bottom half of the boomerang blade) Lucian StrikerSkin.jpg|Poro in the 2014 World Cup splash art (under Striker Lucian) Lulu WinterWonderSkin.jpg|Flying Poro, Mustached Poro & Poros in the Winter Wonder Lulu splash art Orianna WinterWonderSkin.jpg|Poro Rug & Robot Poro in the Winter Wonder Orianna splash art Malzahar SnowDaySkin.jpg|Void Poros in the Snow Day Malzahar splash art Sejuani PoroRiderSkin.jpg|Giant Poro and Poros in the Poro Rider Sejuani splash art Braum ElTigreSkin.jpg|Masked Poro in the El Tigre Braum splash art Nasus ArchdukeSkin.jpg|Poro in the 2015 April Fools splash art (as a balloon above Nami) Tahm Kench MasterChefSkin.jpg|Poro in the Master Chef Tahm Kench splash art Ahri AcademySkin.jpg|Poro in the Academy splash art (as a Key Chain on Ahri's skirt) Braum BraumLionheartSkin.jpg|Helmed Poro in the RPG splash art Poppy RagdollSkin.jpg|Poros in the Ragdoll Poppy splash art Lux PajamaGuardianSkin.jpg|Poro Biscuit Box in the Pyjama Guardians splash art Tristana RiotGirlSkin.jpg|Poro & Poro doll in the Riot Girl splash art Nidalee SnowBunnySkin.jpg|Poro in the Snow Bunny Nidalee splash art LeBlanc PrestigiousSkin.jpg|Bunny Poro in the Prestigious LeBlanc splash art Braum SantaSkin.jpg|Reindeer Poros in the Santa Braum splash art Graves SnowDaySkin.jpg|Poros in the Snow Day Graves splash art Maokai FestiveSkin.jpg|Poros in the Festive Maokai splash art Ziggs BattleBossSkin.jpg|Poros in the Battle Boss Ziggs splash art (inside a Battle Boss Blitzcrank crane cabinet) Jinx AmbitiousElfSkin.jpg|Poros in the Ambitious Elf Jinx splash art (riding on the train) Poppy SnowFawnSkin.jpg|Reindeer Poros in the Snow Fawn Poppy splash art Miss Fortune CandyCaneSkin.jpg|Poros in the Candy Cane Miss Fortune splash art Master Yi SnowManYiSkin.jpg|Poros in the Snow Man Yi splash art Media Music= ;Related Music Snowdown 2018 - Login Screen| League of Legends Music - Blitzcrank's Poro Roundup| Bit Rush - Login Screen| Worlds 2016 Zedd - Ignite| |-|Videos= ;Related Videos There Will Be Mayhem 2016 All-Star Event - League of Legends| Trials of the Poro|Braum Teaser Legend_of_the_Poro_King_Trailer|Snowdown 2014 Featured Gamemode LoL Sounds - What does the Poro say ? - Basic sounds| Be Your Best Santa Snowdown 2017 Event Trailer - League of Legends| The Day Before Snowdown Snowdown 2018 Event Trailer - League of Legends| Poro concept 1.jpg|Poro Ideas Poro concept 2.jpg|Poro Emotion Ideas Poro concept 3.jpg|Poro Turnaround Poro concept 4.jpg|Poro Feet Poro Feet concept Poro-Snax.jpg|Poro Snax Poro Masquerade.jpg|2014 Masquerade site picture featuring a masked Poro. Snowdown Showdown 2014 Poros.jpg|2014 Snowdown Showdown wallpaper featuring a large number of Poros. Snowdown Showdown 2014 Poros 2.jpg|2014 Snowdown Showdown wallpaper featuring a large number of Poros. Snowdown Showdown 2014 Poro King.jpg|2014 Snowdown Showdown wallpaper featuring the Poro King. Masquerade Lore 2.jpg|Unhappy Poros during the Masquerade. Masquerade Lore 4.jpg| Poro Masquerade Lore 5.jpg|Poros with Mystery chest Masquerade Lore 6.jpg|Poros celebrating the Masquerade. Poros Masquerade 2015.jpg|Poros celebrating the Masquerade. Arcade promo.jpg|Poros in the 2015 Arcade Promo Poro Pick em promo.png|2015 Worlds Pick'em Challenge Promo Poro Pick em promo 02.jpg|2016 Worlds Pick'em Challenge Promo Snowdown Showdown 2016 concept 01.jpg|Snowdown Showdown Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Mo Yan) Snowdown Showdown 2016 concept 02.jpg|Snowdown Showdown Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Mo Yan) Legend of the Poro King background old.png|1st Legend of the Poro King Loading Background Legend of the Poro King background.png|Legend of the Poro King Loading background Winter Summoner's Rift background.png|Winter Summoner's Rift Loading background Poro model 01.jpg|Poro Model 1 Worlds 2017 Poro.jpg|Worlds 2017 Pick'em Promo (by Riot Artist Mist XG) Essence Emporium Emote concept 01.jpg|Essence Emporium Emote Concept (by Riot Artist Servando Lupini) |-|Summoner Icons= Giftwrapped Poro profileicon.png|Giftwrapped Poro Battlecast Poro profileicon.png|Battlecast Poro Gentleman Poro profileicon.png|Gentleman Poro Shadow Isles Poro profileicon.png|Shadow Isles Poro Astronaut Poro profileicon.png|Astronaut Poro Dragonslayer Poro profileicon.png|Dragonslayer Poro Icon of the Poro King profileicon.png|Icon of the Poro King INCOMING PORO! profileicon.png|INCOMING PORO! Poro Artist profileicon.png|Poro Artist Poro Webtoon profileicon.png|Poro Webtoon Poro Cosplay profileicon.png|Poro Cosplay Poro Love profileicon.png|Poro Love Good Pals profileicon.png|Good Pals 2015 Worlds Pick'em Poro profileicon.png|2015 Worlds Pick'em Poro 2015 Worlds Pick'em Master Poro profileicon.png|2015 Worlds Pick'em Master Poro PROJECT Poro profileicon.png|PROJECT: Poro 10 Year Anniversary Poro profileicon.png|10 Year Anniversary Poro 2016 Worlds Pick'em Poro profileicon.png|2016 Worlds Pick'em Poro 2016 Worlds Pick'em Master Poro profileicon.png|2016 Worlds Pick'em Master Poro Red-Nosed Poro profileicon.png|Red-Nosed Poro Poro King 2016 profileicon.png|Poro King 2016 Poro Snax Lover profileicon.png|Poro Snax Lover Star Guardian Poro profileicon.png|Star Guardian Poro Dark Star Poro profileicon.png|Dark Star Poro Sakura Poro profileicon.png|Sakura Poro Arcade Poro profileicon.png|Arcade Poro 2017 Worlds Pick'em Poro profileicon.png|2017 Worlds Pick'em Poro 2017 Worlds Pick'em Master Poro profileicon.png|2017 Worlds Pick'em Master Poro Gemstone Knight profileicon.png|Gemstone Knight Gemstone Prince profileicon.png|Gemstone Prince Gemstone King profileicon.png|Gemstone King Turkey 5th Anniversary Poro profileicon.png|Turkey 5th Anniversary Poro Gemstone Poro profileicon.png|Gemstone Poro Baron Poro profileicon.png|Baron Poro Reindeer Poro profileicon.png|Reindeer Poro Rainbow Fluft profileicon.png|Rainbow Fluft Pirate Poro profileicon.png|Pirate Poro New Player Welcoming Poro profileicon.png|New Player Welcoming Poro Mafia Poro profileicon.png|Mafia Poro 2018 Worlds Pick'em Poro profileicon.png|2018 Worlds Pick'em Poro 2018 Worlds Pick'em Wizard Poro profileicon.png|2018 Worlds Pick'em Wizard Poro Victorious Porianna profileicon.png|Victorious Porianna Baron Hat Poro profileicon.png|Baron Hat Poro Hungwy profileicon.png|Hungwy Poro on Fire profileicon.png|Poro on Fire Cheering Poro profileicon.png|Cheering Poro Queen Poro profileicon.png|Queen Poro |-|Ward Skins= Poro Ward.png|Poro Ward Astronaut Poro Ward.png|Astronaut Poro Ward Battlecast Poro Ward.png|Battlecast Poro Ward Gentleman Poro Ward.png|Gentleman Poro Ward Dragonslayer Poro Ward.png|Dragonslayer Poro Ward Underworld Poro Ward.png|Underworld Poro Ward El Poro Ward.png|El Poro Ward Arcade Poro Ward.png|Arcade Poro Ward Vamporo Ward.png|Vamporo Ward Queen Poro Ward.png|Queen Poro Ward |-| Emotes= LoL Facebook Icon 14.gif|Facebook Sleepy Poro LoL Facebook Icon 36.png|Facebook Braum Sweat Cheeky Poro Emote.png|Cheeky Poro Peace Poro Emote.png|Peace Poro Poro Luv Emote.png|Poro Luv Oh Snap Poro Emote.png|Oh Snap Poro Cuporo Emote.png|Cuporo Essence Poro Tier 1 Emote.png|Essence Poro Tier 1 Essence Poro Tier 2 Emote.png|Essence Poro Tier 2 Poro Snax Emote.png|Poro Snax Good Job, Buddy! Emote.png|Good Job, Buddy! Much Love Emote.png|Much Love Poro Cupidon Emote.png|Poro Cupidon Snoozy Poro Emote.png|Snoozy Poro Vamporo Emote.png|Vamporo Poro Ride Emote.png|Poro Ride de:Poro es:Poro pl:Poro Category:Poro Category:Races